The present invention relates generally to the field of image capture devices, and more particularly to a system and method for securing a carriage of a scanner.
Scanners arc increasingly used to scan different types of objects, such as paper documents, photographs, negatives, transparencies, and/or the like, into electronic formats, which may be easily stored or transmitted. It is customary to provide a locking mechanism to lock or secure the scanner carriage disposed inside a housing of the scanner. The carriage is locked as a safety measure to prevent it from moving during transportation of the scanner. A user of the scanner is supposed to unlock the carriage before using the scanner. However, most users are not aware that the carriage has to be unlocked prior to use. Even if a user is aware that the carriage has to be unlocked, in their excitement to set up and use a newly acquired scanner, many users do not remember to unlock the carriage. Further, because the locking mechanism is typically located at a lower back or underneath the scanner, there is no readily visible reminder to the user to unlock the carriage before use when the scanner is in an upright position. Thus, the scanner is inoperable when the user attempts to use it.
Upon observing that the carriage of their newly acquired scanner is not moving, users may incorrectly believe that the scanner is faulty and call the manufacturer for assistance. Thus, the manufacturer has to respond to calls from the users about an otherwise-working product. This adds to the manufacturer""s cost of doing business. Furthermore, if the user attempts to use the scanner before unlocking the carriage, a motor of the scanner which drives the carriage may become damaged due to overheating. Thus, the manufacturer may have to incur extra costs in either fixing or replacing the scanner.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a method comprising placing an image capture device into a packaging, inserting at least a portion of a locking insert into a housing of the image capture device through the packaging, and engaging the portion of the locking insert with a carriage disposed in the housing to substantially immobilize the carriage.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a scanning system comprises an image capture device inside a packaging, the image capture device comprising a housing adapted to accept at least a portion of a locking insert through the packaging and a carriage disposed in the housing and adapted to receive the at least a portion of the locking insert to limit movement of the carriage, the locking insert being automatically removable from the carriage upon removal of the image capture device from the packaging.